


Monster

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Stephen King’s quote “Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth deadly sin is wrath.
> 
> It seems like there are so much to be angry about - the world seems to be going insane. There is so much hate - and it is so easy to hate...

They would be horrified if they saw into the mind of their Lady of Winterfell, who they wanted to believe was the same girl who left only a few years ago. As soon as she passed through the main gate, her lady-like persona and courtesies was snapped back on. Not even Jon, her lover, and Arya could truly penetrate the walls around her heart.

Jon begged her to not pretend with him. But if she lowered her walls, she would not be able to stop spewing with hatred and rage. Everywhere she turned and looked, she saw and remembered the atrocities. Over there was where members of the Stark household were flayed and fed alive to the dogs. Here was where she was hurt and violated - the thick walls muffled her screams. The horrible memories were branded in her mind, and her few memories of her happy childhood only made her even angrier. She wanted to tear Winterfell all down, to burn it, to render it into rubble and build anew. She understood truly understand the allure of the Red Witch’s god, of burning so as to make everything clean again.

But she wasn’t just angry with the Lannisters, the Boltons, the Freys, and Petyr, the mastermind of everything including his death, she was livid with her family. She was so angry with her father, the one who brought her, like a docile sheep to be slaughtered, to the Lions and who killed innocent Lady; and Robb, her brother who thought she was not worth saving, that she and her sister were worth less than Jaime fucking Lannister. She was even angry with her mother - it was her actions that sparked this clusterfuck. And she was mostly angry with herself - for so many things she wished she did differently and ironically for being so angry with her dead family members.

She was also angry with those who voiced their disapproval for the way the Bastard died. That was not how her father Ned would mete out punishment, not the way of the North, which she knew was absolute bullshit from the tales Old Nan told her. Those irritating voices stopped, not when Jon glared at them or Arya started adding their names to her long list, but when she turned her blue eyes toward them and coldly smiled. They feared her, believing that she carried the blood of the First Men and controlled the dogs that tore him apart. They said of her, “ _The northern girl. Winterfell’s daughter. We heard she killed the king with a spell, and afterward changed into a wolf with big leathery wings like a bat, and flew out a tower window.”_ None of that was true but she was to be feared.

No one dared to say anything when Petyr died during their wedding feast, clawing his throat and looking at her. The last word he said was Cat. And hers to him, No. He would never have her mother, and he would never have her.

After his death, she was free from having to deal with any more suitors to Jon’s immense relief. The men and women shied away from her, preferring even the company of silent Jon or sullen Arya. They called her the Queen of Ice and Fire as her heart was cold and her anger burned so hot.

Did the deaths of her enemies give her joy? Nay, they did not. Those deaths could not undo the past, right all the wrongs. In fact, they made her feel less of herself, as a piece of her died with each death. But yet with each death, she knew that she was protecting her remaining pack from harm. She would not let anyone hurt or harm Jon and Arya.

When the Stark forces and the wildlings soundly defeated the Freys, she met with the prisoners and went ballistic when Walder mouthed off about her stupid fuck of a brother and her crazy cunt of a mother. She had all the Freys tied and placed in a large pit and was planning to allow the Red Witch to mete out punishment by fire. But then she saw Walda nursing her babe and knew she could not proceed. Sansa was Walda in Kingslanding. She released the Frey women and children and watched as the Frey men cried as they were being burned.

She heard them all beg for mercy - and she gave it to them with the exception of Walder, the mercy of a quick death. Him though, she silently watched with Jon stoically by her side until Walder no longer could scream as his mouth seemed to have melted away. Even Arya could not watch. Once it was over, she turned around and was shocked to see his wives and daughters all watched their Lord die. Walda slowly came towards her and whispered that he was a monster.

Closing her eyes, she nodded.

There were monsters inside us. She would have to fight harder to make sure that they do not defeat her again. If not for her, for her pack - for Arya, for Jon, and for their future pups.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized words are from GRRM "A Storm of Swords."


End file.
